Warm Welcome
.jpg| }} |} |hp=8617450|def=8900|coin=1215|esk=1622}} |} : Hm... I've found myself some wood of excellent quality. To cheer Hel up, the Summoner tiptoed scavenging for materials to create a wooden wheelchair overnight while she was sleeping. He could not help smiling as he imagined her surprised face. The next day, the Summoner showed her the wheelchair excitedly the moment she woke up. : Hel, this is for you. Give it a try! From now on, you can go wherever you please and enjoy adventuring with Fenrir and Loki. : Thank you, Summoner! It's fascinating! 【Meet BOSS】 The Summoner and Hel finally reached the entrance of the cave, which led to the strongest tribe in the North. The Summoner remembered Odin had said that every messenger he had sent came back injured. He looked into the cave and swallowed. He could not stop thinking about what might happen to him until Hel pulled at his sleeve. : I wonder what awaits us on the other side! I can't wait! Do you feel the same, Summoner? : Yeah... Okay, let's move! : Ahhhh! 【Defeated BOSS】 As they came out of the dark cave, gentle breeze touched their faces. They reached an open flat land. : It's very different from what I imagined... : The battle tribe Odin mentioned should be just up ahead, right? Summoner, shall we rest for a while under that tree? : Sounds nice. We're almost there anyway. It never hurts to take a short break. The Summoner pushed Hel on a wheelchair to a nearby giant tree for some rest. The tree was surrounded by rocks, but the Summoner paid them no heed, thinking they were just the work of nature. Right at that moment, the Summoner tripped over one of the rocks carelessly! An uproar came from all around them. It approached the Summoner and Hel... }} |hp=8245690|def=8350|coin=1215|esk=38}} |hp=8305170|def=8490|coin=1215|esk=634}} |} : W-what's happening? The Summoner and Hel had intended to rest under a giant tree. However, an uproar broke the peaceful silence as the Summoner tripped over a rock. As the uproar was about to reach them, the Summoner hid Hel behind his back nervously. Several shadows attacked the Summoner from all directions! They were dressed in uncommon apparel. The Summoner could hear them cursing in some kind of language he could not understand. : It was an accident! We meant no harm! We're here to talk about a peaceful alliance! Despite the Summoner's efforts, they could not understand his words. They raised their weapons and walked towards the Summoner and Hel slowly... 【Meet BOSS】 : They won't understand... I didn't want things to get violent, but I've got no choice! Bring it on! 【Defeated BOSS】 : Just like Odin told me, people of this tribe are aggressive, always looking for a fight, and I can see why. The Summoner was forced to summon the heroic spirits to deal with multiple enemies. Much to his surprise, even the experienced heroic spirits were struggling against the tribal people. The tribal people stood up again every time the Summoner beat them down, as if they were immune to pain and death. They defeated the heroic spirits one after another. At last, there was nothing standing in their way to the Summoner and Hel. The Summoner wrapped Hel in his arms immediately. They closed their eyes as death was about to descend upon them... }} |damage=8675|turn=1 |hp=9065340|def=16280|coin=0|esk=1465}} |} : Uncle Tyr! : Hel, long time no see. You've grown up! Now I'll handle these troublemakers. Tyr and the tribal people began to chat in a foreign language that the Summoner and Hel could not understand. Soon, the tribal people lowered their weapons and smiled, pointing at the giant tree and rocks, and sneered at the Summoner and Hel. Moments later, they turned around and left. : Did you just trip over a rock? : Yes, how'd you know? : This giant tree and the rocks are part of the ritual to worship the deceased of their tribe. You flipped over one of the rocks by accident. Of course they were not happy about that... Be careful next time! 【Meet BOSS】 The Summoner and Hel followed Tyr to the battle tribe. The residents, who were trying to kill them minutes ago, now served them eagerly. Tyr had resolved their misunderstanding. : Uncle Tyr speaks their language? Genius! : Of course! By the way, what brings you here? : Odin and Loki managed to unite the Vanir and the Aesir. Odin intends to launch a large-scale repulse, but we don't have enough military power at the moment, unless the strongest tribe joins us... : Uncle Odin sent countless letters and messengers here to no avail. We're here to alter the situation. : Convince me by force! 【Defeated BOSS】 : Is Uncle Tyr coming with us? : Uncle Odin is going to be happy if you do! : Humph! They don't need my help. What's the point of going back? Besides, I'd rather stay out of their business. : Then why did you come here to visit the strongest tribe? : I'm sure Father, Uncle Odin and everyone in the North need your help! Definitely! : I... Hel stared at Tyr with begging eyes, which proved effective. Tyr could not refuse. He turned around and said reluctantly, : I wouldn't have agreed if it want' for Hel! Oh and, bring these folk with us too. : These folk? : Humph! I had convinced them to join us before you even arrived! Just a moment, I'll ask them to leave now. : Hurray! It'll be a great surprise for Father and Uncle Odin! }} zh:新夥伴的加入